Inuyashas true colours
by Graveside Rose
Summary: A series of Songfics about Inuyasha and Kagome. Love I think so, But what about Kikyo?
1. Chapter 1

Song fic for Inuyasha and Kagome to true Colours, I'm not sure how to do a songfic so I hope this is ok. True colours sung by Phil Collins this version because he has the most beautiful voice.

* * *

Sitting by the well Kagome turned her head, looking side on at Inuyasha whose eyes were glistening with the beginning of what would be tears. "Don't cry Inuyasha."

_You with the sad eyes don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize, it's hard to take courage  
in a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all  
and the darkness inside you makes you feel so small._

Kagome reached her small and up and wiped away a small tear that began to fall down Inuyasha's cheek, smiling slightly as she moved closer at sat at Inuyasha's side, still smiling she took Inuyasha's hand in her own. "I'll always be here for you."

_But I see your true colors, Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors, True colors are beautiful,  
Ohh Like a rainbow._

Kagome lent on Inuyasha's shoulder, removing her hand from his she began to run her fingers through his silver hair, as tears ran down Inuyasha's face, he knew why he was crying, he could feel his heart feel like it was breaking. He didn't know why but he always seemed to be hurting Kagome. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha's face pulling it up so he looked at her. "Why don't you smile for me?"

_Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, cant remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know Ill be there_

Kagome wiped away what was left of Inuyasha's tears and smiled again down at him, receiving a small smile back. She pulled Inuyasha to his feet as the cherry blossom petals began to fall around them. "I'll always be your friend, no matter what."

_And Ill see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
like a rainbow_

Still holding his hand Kagome looking up at Inuyasha wet face. "I see what you really are Inuyasha." a small blush crossed Inuyasha's cheeks. "Whats that Kagome?"

_Such sad eyes, Take courage now, realise  
when this world makes you crazy  
and you've taken all you can bare  
Just call me up because you know I'll be there_

Kagome looked up at him and wiped away the few tears that were still falling, "As much as you try to hide it, your true colours show."

_And Ill see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
True colors, true colors._

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, "What are my colours?"

_Are shining through  
I see your true colours  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid, to let them show  
Your true colours, True colours, True colours  
are beautiful, Beautiful  
Like a rainbow._

Kagome smiled, "Gold, Red and Yellow, Strength, protection and changes." Inuyasha smiled and lent down to Kagome.

_Show me your colours  
show me your colours  
Show me your Rainbow  
Show me your colours  
Show me a rainbow  
And that's why I love you  
Show me your colours  
show me a rainbow  
And that's why I love you  
Show me your colours.  
Show me your rainbow._

"Your colour is Pink." She smiled and lent up, at that moment Inuyasha forgot why he was crying.

* * *

How was that, Remember it was my first so flames are welcome.


	2. Dance inside

Dance inside by All american rejects, This is ment to sort of be like a video so it may seem a bit OCC.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked to each other from opposite sides of the room, Kagome in her School Uniform and Inuyasha in his Kimono. The wind blew harder and their hair flew back, Kagomes outfit changed into that of a Nobel Woman in Medieval times and Inuyashas Turned into a black and white suit.

_You don't have to move, you don't have to speak  
**Lips for biting,**_

Inuyasha held out his hand for Kagome to take, and she did.

_Your staring me down, a glance makes me weak  
**Eyes for Striking**_

He pulled her close and held her hand, placing the other one on her hip, while she placed her free hand on his shoulder. Together they began to turn.

_Now I'm twisting up when I'm twisted with you  
**brush so lightly**_

Inuyasha pulled her closer, looking into her eyes.

_and time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two  
**squeeze so tightly.**_

He gave her a little sqeeze before ducking her, making her hair almost touch the ground.

_I'll be fine, you'll be fine.  
this moment seems so long_

He and her both spun, smiling at each other.

_Don't waste now, precious time  
we'll dance inside the song_

Inuyasha mutted the last words to her, making Kagomes smile widen, She he ducked her again, this time leaning down with her.

_What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you_

Both their heads snapped when they were brought back up, Inuyasha realeased one of her hands and spun her before climing the hand in his again.

_She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin  
**touch sight tastes like fire**_

Kagome dressed changed into a more tight green dress, that showed her body perfectly, Inuyasha pulled her closer again.

_hands do now what eyes no longer defend  
hands to fuel desire_

Inuyasha moved his hand down to just above her butt as he pulled her as close as they could.

_I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
this moment seems so long  
Don't waste now, precious time  
we'll dance inside the song_

Kagome smiled as the both spun.

_What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you_

Their dancing was becomeing faster and the spinning was more frequent,

_Ooo, ah Ooo, ah Ooo, ah Ooo, ah Ooo, ah Ooo, ah Ooo, ah Ooo, ah_

Kagome free'd her hand and dragged it along Inuyashas collerbone and back, smiling at his reaction before taking his offered hand.

_And I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
Is this fine? I'm not fine  
Give me pieces, give me things to stay awake (stay awake)_

Inuyasha spun Kagome on the spot before retaking her hip and stepping between her legs, she moved one foot back as she moved one forward and when she moved one forward he moved one back.

_What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you_

Kagome Droped Inuyashas hand to better move with the current dance they were doing. Soon Inuyasha retook her hand and together they began to spin on the spot.

_What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you_

Kagome dropped Inuyashas hand and he hers, They turned around and began to walk away from the other.

_Move down to me, slip into you._

When the reached the doors the wind blew again and the turned Into their normal Attire.

* * *

Damn it!!! IT WORKED SO MUCH BETTER IN MY HEAD!!!!

Review please


	3. Kiss the girl

Ahh young love and who knows more about Lust, I mean love then our friendly ((a little to if you ask me))Neighborhood pervert Miroku, Thats why he belives its his job to help Inuyasha out, because Shippo doesn't have a good voice.

* * *

_There you see her_

Inuyashas eyes moved over to where Kagome sat

_Sitting there across the way_

She sat apon the Well, her face downcast.

_She don't got a lot to say, but theres something about her._

Kagomes head rose and she looked Inuyasha sqaure in the eyes.

_And you don't know why but your dieing to try, you wanna Kiss the girl._

Inuyasha rose from his spot next to Miroku and walked over to Kagome.

_Yes you want her_

A slight blush rose of Inuyashas cheeks

_Look at her you know you do,_

Inuyasha stopped In his tracks and looked down at Kagome, who still held his glaze.

_Possible she wants you to, there is one to ask her_

Kagome smiled a little and stood up, Inuyasha taking a few steps back so she could rise without falling down the well.

_It don't take a word not a single word go on and kiss the girl, sing with me now._

Inuyasha lent his head to kiss her, but pulled away at the last moment.

_Shalalalalalala, my oh my, looks like the boy to shy aint gonna kiss the girl_

Kagome grabbed his hand and smiled sweetly up at him.

_Shalalalalala, Aint that sad, aint it a shame to bad, he gonna miss the girl._

Inuyasha looked down and walked her over to the near by river, sitting down she sat down next to him.

_Nows your moment, floating in a blue Lagoon, Boy you better do it soon, no time will be better._

Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome who in turn rested her head on his shoulder, making the Inu blush.

_She don't say a word, and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl._

Inuyasha looked down at the girl resting on him.

_Shalalalala don't be scared you got the mood prepeared, go on and kiss the girl_

Miroku looked at Shippo who did a little fox Magic and made it look like butterflies were everywhere.

_Shalalalala don't stop now, don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl._

Kagomes eyes lit up when she saw them, laughing in a way that made Inuyashas heart melt.

_Shalalalalala float along and listen to this song, the song say Kiss the girl  
Shalalalalala Music play, do what the music say, you gotta Kiss the girl._

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close.

_You got to, Kiss the girl._

He bent his head and she raised hers.

_Why don't you? You wanna, Kiss the girl._

Their mouths were only Inches apart.

_You gotta, Kiss the girl._

A blush formed on both of their cheeks.

_**Go on and **Kiss the girl._

Their mouths touched as the butterflies sworming around them stopped.

* * *

There we go DAMN IT!!!! I JUST HAD TO CHOOSE THE HARDEST SONG

How did I do?


	4. When your looking like that

I Finally got around to doing another songfic for this, Man nine stories really keeps you going huh.

Anyway When your looking like that by some boyband who cares but its By westlife ok, Inuyasha's POV!

* * *

_When your looking like that, that, that, that, Yeah, yeah, yeah._

A party? A modern day party? A modern day **highschool **Party, What was Inuyasha doing there?

_Shes a five foot ten a cat suit and bambi eyes._

Kagome walked into the house, completly in leather.

_Everybodies whos staring wouldn't believe that this girl was mine._

Inuyasha sighed to himself, he once had her but why did he let her go?

_I should have known I was wrong, When I left her for a life in pity but_

The silver haired boy sighed again, not hearing when Miroku, his friend, began to talk to him.

_They say you never miss the water until its gone, yeah_

Now he knew what that quote ment, you'll never miss the water until its gone, he never should have left her.

_Guess I failed, to, love, you. And your taking it out tonight._

Kagome laughed across the room, Flirting with the A star track runner, Kouga, Inuyasha knew she was doing this to make him jealous

_Am i suppossed to leave you now, when your looking like that_

Inuyasha Itched to walk over to her, to wrap his arms around her.

_I can't believe what I just gave away now I can't take it back_

But she looked happy now, but she wasn't happy with him was that good enough?

_I don't wanna get lost, I don't wanna live my life without you._

He wasn't sure how He could Live without her, she was always there for him.

_Am I Supposed to leave you now, When your looking like that._

Maybe she would still want him, maybe she could still love him. Inuyasha groaned and placed his head into his hands, what was he thinking.

_She's all dressed up for glamour and rock and roll_

Kagome pulled koga onto the dance floor, slowly she began to slide up and down him. Inuyasha grew hot with jealousy, she never did that when she was with him.

_Wanna sqeeze her real tight, get out of this place, If only I can take control._

It took all the self control Inuyasha had not to get up and take Kagome in his arms telling the damn Runner that she was his.

_But she's out of my reach, forever_

But alas he could never, it was obvious that She didn't want him back

_And just a week ago she lied next to me_

If only it was like that week ago when she slept next to him

_Its so Ironic how I had to lose just to see_

Man he was an Ass, he broke up with her the next day but now he saw

_That I failed, to, love, you. And your taking it out tonight._

That she was trying to make Him jealous, getting payback at him for breaking up with her, for useing her.

_Am I supposed to leave you now, when your looking like that._

Inuyasha screamed silently, she had no idea how mad he was getting

_I can't believe what I just gave away, now I can't take it back_

Inuyasha stood up and walked onto the dance floor, Standing near them but nto next to the danceing 'couple'

_I don't wanna get lost_

He watched them

_I don't wanna live my life without you_

Kagome noticed the Silver haired boys eyes and she felt happines rise in her chest and so she danced closer to the other boy

_Am I supposed to leave you now_

Inuyasha wanted to turn away, he wanted to leave but he couldn't

_When your looking like that_

She looked Unhappy doing it, but she also looked happy, she was a confusing girl

_I don't wanna forget you, I don't even wanna try_

He would always hold the memories that they shared close to his heart

_Am I supposed to walk on by, when your looking like that_

Inuyasha lent out and it looked like he was going to grab Kagomes arm until he thought better of it and pulled back.

_How am I supposed to leave you_

Why did he leave her, when he asked to talk to her he saw her heart break and knew he shouldn't

_I can't belive what I just gave away (oh no)_

But he did, why did he? Because of a stupied promise he made to someone else years ago.

_Couse i can't take it back, i'm lost_

If only there was a way to apologise

_I don't wanna live my life without you (live my life without you)_

He needed her beside him, laughing, sighing, crying anything he just needed her.

_Am I supposed to leave you now, when your looking like that._

Inuyasha twitched, he needed to touch her

_Am I supposed to leave you now, when your looking like that._

He needed to Kiss her.

_I can't believe what I just gave away, now I can't take it back._

He needed her.

_I don't wanna get lost, I don't wanna live my life without you_

Because he loved her, He loved HER

_Am I supposed to leave you now, when your looking like that._

And she still loved him.

_Am I supposed to leave you now, when your looking like that._

Inuyasha slapped himself, he was such an Idoit

_I can't believe what I just gave away, now I can't take it back_

Inuyasha was so stupied, he knew that now, he didn't Love Kikyo it was Kagome he loved.

_I don't wanna get lost, I don't wanna live my life without you_

He decided, he knew what he had to do

_Am I supposed to leave you now, when your looking like that._

Inuyasha finaly gave in and reached out pulling a giddy Kagome to him.

**Inuyasha woke with a start, what a weird dream.**

_

* * *

_As always the second chapter is my fav but review anway, man i need to get better songs. I'm NOT I repeat NOT going to do Girlfriend ok? I am Not i have 22 other songs lined up OK! 


End file.
